Dance with me
by SoraGirl24
Summary: One-shot de cumple para mi Imooto-chan Vale-chan


Hola mundo!(Ven, cambio mi saludo como lo prometí xD)

Aquí vengo con un One-shot de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga hasta mi hermana Vale-chan, la vaga loca que siempre aparece en mis fics x3 si no la conocen, bueno, ya después se presentara de nuevo en un fic que subiré entre mañana o pasado mañana, este se lo prometí hace mucho tiempo a Luly-chan(Vetran) Espero te guste si andas leyendo esto^^...Lo cual es muy poco probable ya que nadie lee mis fics;-;

Sin mas, Vale-chan ahora no se encuentra conmigo ya que en mi país hay vacaciones escolares, aunque se acaban en dos semanasTwT y ella es prácticamente mi vecina pero anda en un lugar mi lejos de la vuelta de mi casa(?) ;-; Imooto-chaan! Si andas leyendo estoo! Devuélveme mi camiseta rosa que me quitaste locaaÒ.Ó(?) Okey noopxD. Te quiero mucho mi loca psicopata, espero que nuestra amistad llegue a ser tan pura y larga como la cabellera de Afrodit*-*(?) Sin mas, dejo mis estupideces y espero te guste este regaliito mi lokiis-pony-salvaje-mas-salvaje-de-la-población-co n-mas-flow-que-nadie(?)

**_Disclaimer: _**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5(Hijos de playa!) el OC Izumi Endo es el OC de Vale-chan, aunque lo cree yo y lo puedo usar y prestar cuantas veces me de la gana ya que es de Vale-chan pero...Mmm...Como decirlo...Mmm...Hablemos claro, es uno de mis OC'S solo que lo hice solo para Vale-chan y el día que se haga una estúpida cuenta en fanfiction lo tendrá ella y yo y sera un OC que tengamos las dos y ya! ò.ó

**_Aclaraciones: _**_"BLABLABLA"_= Estos son los pensamientos del personaje

**_BLA. BLA. BLA. BLA_**= Esto significa el lugar, fecha y hora mas específicamente en donde se encuentran los personajes

Bien, creo que eso es todo y bueno, doy comienzo a este One-shot :3

* * *

**Dance with me**

**ONE-SHOT**

Era una hermosa tarde en Inazuma Town, ya el sol empezaba a bajar mientras el cielo azul se tornaba ahora en un naranja. Las personas ya salían de sus trabajos tomando rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, y justo ello ocurría en el club respectivo de Ballet en el Instituto Raimon, todas las chicas y chicos ya habían abandonado el salón a excepción de cierta chica que al parecer estaba practicando de mas esta danza, su cuerpo totalmente sudado paro unos momentos para acercarse a un reproductor de música y volver a comenzar la dichosa canción que era bastante raro que no estuviera rallado el disco de tantas veces que la chica a reiniciado la canción, "El lago de los cisnes – Tchaikovski" Una canción muy reconocida para la danza del ballet, esta canción consiste en delicados pasos y sencillas y elegantes poses, aunque nadie se daba cuenta que esta canción contaba una historia, si, una historia, y eso era lo que ella quería lograr, una danza que contara esta historia, ¿De qué trata la historia? Era fácil, trataba de dos historias que se unían haciendo un amor eterno, la primera trata sobre un cisne hembra de plumaje blanco por completo, delicada y hermosa, que solo busca a su pareja perfecta, mientras la segunda trata de un cisne orgulloso aun serio que en su interior esconde el deseo de amar, este sentimiento estaba escondido tras ese plumaje negro que abundaba en su cuerpo, una noche en una laguna los dos se conocieron siendo a la primera mirada los se dieron cuenta que debían estar unidos, que ellos dos serian los dos cisnes más felices del mundo si permanecían juntos unidos por la eterna magia del amor, siendo el sello de su unión una bella danza caracterizada por los dos terminando juntando sus picos formando un corazón, aunque hubo desacuerdos y peleas, al final, los dos cisnes terminaron juntos, ningún cisne puedo separarlos…Podía sonar muy infantil aquel cuento, pero su Profesora había pedido ideas para el gran baile que montarían en la competencia de escuelas que se haría en unas dos semanas, hasta ahora no tenían nada y solo faltaban dos semanas, aunque no se crean una danza no se monta de un día para otro, no, se debe de hacer con tiempo para perfeccionar cada paso, ya mañana elijarían la idea, iba a ser imposible, ya se rumoreaba que el baile iba a ser un desastre, pero ella impediría eso, claro que si, su idea era fantástica y lograría que fuera la elegida.

─¿Izumi?

Ante aquella interrupción perdió el equilibrio mientras caía fuertemente y dolorosamente de espalada al suelo.

─!Izumi¡

Se dejo ayudar por lo que al ver era un chico de estatura alta-media y como de unos 14 de edad, de piel bronceada a perfecto juego con unos ojos totalmente oscuros, profundos y atractivos, cabellera verde olivo recogida en una cola alta con cuatro gruesas hebras de cabello tapando un poco de su frente, el chico ayudo a la chica a pararse, se podía ver que era una hermosa joven de unos 13 de edad, de piel bronceada, suave y tersa, perfumada por lo que era brisa marina, un aroma exquisito y refrescante, recordando al puro y fresco mar. De cabellera rubia como el oro y brillante como el sol, larga y ondulada como las fuertes y pronunciadas olas del mar, una hermosa combinación. Es dueña de unos profundos y simplemente seductores ojos azules, reflejando en ellos el puro mar. Con la ayuda del chico se paro por completo viendo que era alta de altura, aunque no era mucho la diferencia junto al chico, también se veía que vestía con un maillot morado claro, aunque no tan, como de un tono medio, con algunos encajes en blanco, un tutu azul con algunos encajes en blanco y en sus pies lleva unos calentadores morados semi-claro, una prenda típica de ballet.

─Gra-gracias Mido-chan─Hablo la chica rubia mientras agachaba un poco su rostro, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que la chica andaba triste y de malas.

─No hay de que─Empezó a hablar el chico. ─Oye, no me gusta que estés triste y lo sabes─Con cierto eje de niño pequeño empezó a jugar con los cachetes de la chica tratando de hacerla sonreír. ─Vamos, ¡Sonríe¡─Seguía jugando y molestando un poco a la peli-rubia hasta que está tomando con sus manos las del chico termino el juego mientras se volteaba y se cruzaba de brazos frotándose estos.

─Lo siento Mido-chan, pero hoy no estoy de buenas, ¿sí?─La peli-rubia totalmente triste hizo el esfuerzo suficiente para voltear su rostro y ofrecerle un tierna sonrisa al chico, este solo inflo sus cachetes como mofletes mientras fruncía el ceño, su mejor amiga o como ello dos se hacían llamar "BBF" nunca andaba lo suficientemente triste como para demostrarlo con esa cara de borreguito lastimado con la cual cargaba.

─Okey, me vas a decir ahora por que anda así de mal, dime quien fue el animal que te ha lastimado que le parto la cara y lleno su casa de papel higiénico como hice con el profesor de Matemáticas por darnos a ambos unos inútiles cincos─Hablo sacando una pequeña risilla de la chica, y si que eran malos en matemática, por aquella condenada nota la castigaron por un mes completo, aunque se sintió tan desahogada al saber que Midorikawa había llenado la casa del profesor con papel higiénico, una típica broma aunque en todo el día no pudo aguantarse la risa que toda gente que la viera hubiera pensado que estaba borracha o algo así. ─Siii, te hice reír, tómala Abrahan Lincoln, que no se tengas que ver en esta conversación─Y con ello se gano una risa completa de la chica. ─Sabes, esa si es la Izumi Endo, una chica risueña y divertida _"De la cual estoy profundamente enamorado"_─Con aquel cumplido hizo sonreír a la chica ganándose la típica sonrisa de esta, en verdad sí que estaba enamorado de la chica, amaba aquella sonrisa que lo derretía, aquel juego de zafiros azules que portaba como ojos, su tersa piel y aquellos rizos de oro lo volvían loco, no había nada en aquella chica que no le fascinara, lo único malo es que ya el sabia de quien estaba enamorada ella, Takeshi Hayato, el delantero flamante, el más sexy según las chicas del instituto, odiaba con su alma a ese chico, se quedaba con todas, y cuando decía todas eran TODAS, aunque el solo se interesaba en una, Izumi Endo, y no permitiría que se quedara con ella, el era su amigo del alma, sabia todos sus gustos, esta guerra no la perdería para nada. ─Oye, ¿Quieres ir a comer helados?─Invito el chico a los cual la chica asintió emocionada.

─¿Tan bien me conoces?─Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado ganándose un guiño del chico, adoraba a su mejor amigo, era casi su hermano, hasta muchas veces su hermano en verdad se colocaba celoso por ello, siempre había sido un sobreproctector aunque no tanto, de un nivel típico de un hermano mayor, aun así lo amaba como a su alma misma, esa era una cosa que la caracterizaba, ser muy amorosa, llegando a ser aveces algo melosa, pero solo cuando anda muy de buenas, mayormente se anda por las calles haciendo de las suyas, se caracteriza también por ser algo rebelde y con esa vena aventurera que muchos tienen, aunque ella aveces se pasaba de aventurera llegando siempre con raspones a casa pero comparado a como era de pequeña, no es nada, ella siempre había sido así y nunca cambiaría, ademas de ser de un fuerte paladar ya que todo le gusta, es muy extraño en ella ya que es de una conteztura de muñequita de porcelana fina, aunque no lo crean, come y come y come y…Come, siempre quiere estar comiendo, mayormente los dulces, cosa de la cual es gran amiga del chico, siempre andan gastándose sus mesadas en dulces, aquellos dos, eran tal para cual, dos gotas de agua parejas, no entendía como no eran novios, aunque, ella amaba profundamente a el tal Takeshi, no tenían mucho en común, ¿Pero los opuestos se atraen no? Ella sabia que mutuamente se amaban, pero temía que fuera solo un rumor y el solo la viera como una amiga, una simple amiga de la cual apenas sabes su nombre, todas las chicas lo deseaban, como Natsumi Raimon, la hija del director del instituto, alias "La nena rica de papi" Ademas de ser una egocéntrica orgullosa le caía de lo peor, odia a aquellas personas orgullosas, inútiles. Aun mas si estaba enamorada de su chico, amaba con puro amor a aquel chico, pero como se iba a declarar así de si, le tenia pánico a las declaraciones, ya una vez se había enamorado y salia herida, no quería volver a pasar por aquel tormento, mejor prefería tener un, como muchos dicen, "Amor platónico" a tener el dolor mas fuere que una chica de su edad pueda tener…El dolor al rechazo.

─Bien, ¡Vamos! Y quiero que al llegar a la heladería tengas una buena cara, ¿Okey?─Hablo firmemente el chico mientras la chica forzosamente sonreía para luego asentir.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la heladería, era una como cualquiera, tapizada con colores pasteles y con muchos carteles sobre dulces, lo que uno se esperaba de una heladería, aunque para ellos dos no era cualquiera, era especial ya que hay se conocieron los dos de pequeños, aun recordaban, era una tarde cualquiera y ambos habían ido a comprar helado aunque los dos querían el mismo helado, uno de edición especial el cual era ácido aunque dulce a la vez, de seguro tendría un sabor extremadamente raro aunque ambos lo querían, uno de los heladeros les dijo que solo quedaba uno el cual se lo dio al chico ya que lo había pedido primero, ella se había enfadado aunque no tenia alternativa, se sentó triste a lo cual el niño se dio cuenta, pidió un vaso y partió el helado el dos cayendo una parte en el vaso y la otra aun permaneciendo en el palillo, tomo una cucharilla del mostrador y se lo dio a la niña, ella contenta se lo agradeció y de ahí en adelante siempre van ahí ya que hay se conocieron, las dos gotas de agua gemelas.

─Oye, hagamos algo, tu compras mi helado y yo compro el tuyo─Aconsejo el chico a lo cual la chica coloco una sonrisa de lado.

─¿No seria lo mismo ya que siempre pedimos el mismo helado?─Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado a lo cual el chico respondió con la misma expresión.

─Pues para mi no─Le saco la lengua a la chica a lo cual esta inflo sus cachetes cual mofletes, cuando estaban juntos llegaban a ser muy infantiles, aunque solo lo hacían por payaserias por parte de ambos.

─Bien, ¿Chocolate o vainilla?─Pregunto a lo cual la chica lo miro con cara de lo obvio. ─Ya se, ya se, chocolate ¿no?─Y con aquella respuesta la chica asintió sonriente.

Fue hacia el mostrador y pidió dos barquillas de chocolate, ambos amaban aquel helado como a muchos, aunque la diferencia era que ellos eran un par de glotones y ambos lo sabían, aunque si no fueran así no serian ellos mismos y no hay nada mejor que ser uno mismo. Ya ambos iban a medio helado sin nisiquiera haber pasado unos dos minutos, si que eran un par de glotones.

─Oiga jovenzita, ¿Por qué anda tan trizte eh?─Hablo el chico con acento español a lo cual la chica se hecho a reír.

─Bueno tío, lo que paza ez que no tengo compañero de baile, ¿entiende? Y debo entregar una idea para el concuzso ezcolar de Inazuma Town en el cual participara el club de mi inztituto y por ello ando malita─Respondió la chica que al igual que el chico, empezó a hablar con acento español cabizbaja ya que le dijo al final al chico por que la razón de su tristeza.

─Ya veo…─Bajo la cabeza para ver sigilosamente a la chica que se encontraba delante de el. ─Bien, te diré dos cosas─Enderezándose termino de comerse su helado para ver con un gran sonrisa a la chica.

─A si, ¿Qué cosas?─Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa picara a lo cual el chico se sonrojo un poco haciendo a la chica reír.

─Uno, no me llames tío, ¡¿Qué falta de respeto niña?!─Comento payaseando un poco consiguiendo un poco de la risa de la chica. ─Y segundo, ya tienes un compañero con quien demostrar la idea para la competencia escolar─Sonriente levanto su rostro orgulloso mientras la chica empezaba a ahogarse con su helado.

─Cof, cof, ¡¿QUEE?!─Grito la chica llamando la atencion de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, el chico solo le tapo la boca mientras sonreia nerviosamente a la gente mientras estos seguian con lo suyo, la miro mal mientras esta lo miraba a el con los ojos de par en par de abiertos

─Acaso estas loco, tu no sabes bailar ballet─Era muy cierto lo que había dicho, el chico no sabia ni de que trataba el ballet, solo sabia que la chica bailaba muy bien esta danza. ─¡Ja! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que yo te enseñare?─Hablo irónicamente la chica a lo cual el chico sonrojado asintió. ─Oh oh…

* * *

_**Instituto Raimon. Club de Ballet. 6:30 P.M**_

─Bien, empezaremos con las 5 posiciones básicas de ballet─Dijo la chica a lo cual el chico asintió.

─Claro, pero antes…¡¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves de la escuela y del club de ballet?!─Grito el chico angustiado mientras una nube de texto con su cara al estilo chibi recia en su cabeza.

─Bueno, jeje, tengo mis contactos─Respondió la chica mientras encima de su cabeza crecía una nube de texto con su cara al estilo chibi destruida por el chico ademas de destruir la que le pertenecía el.

─Mejor empezamos si─Dijo el chico mientras la chica asentía y comenzaba con lo que había dicho "5 posiciones básicas".

─Bien, la primera posición es así─Coloco sus talones juntos mientras el chico se tomaba fuerte del tubo mientras coloca forzadamente sus dos talones. ─Relájate, el ballet es algo forzado al principio pero luego es fácil y relajante─Notaba que cada minuto que el chico permanecía asi se le hacia mas fácil mantenerse así. ─Vez, mientras mas permanezcas así se te hace mas fácil.

─Si, ya lo noto─Expreso el chico emocionado. ─Siguiente posición.

─Bien, mira e imita─Ahora sus dos talones estaban separados, el chico imito bien para ser la primera vez que realiza este baile, aunque debía admitir que las posiciones básicas eran fáciles de realizarse. ─Bien, bien, lo estas haciendo muy bien, debo de admitir que sali muy buena dando clases de ballet como vez─Alardeo un poco mientras el chico solo sonría de lado y rotaba sus ojos hacia un lado para luego reír juntos al unisón.

─Bien, siguiente posición.

─Aquí va, fijate─Ahora la chica cruzaba sus piernas siendo la derecha adelante junto con el pie de esta direccion y el izquierdo se quedaba atrás junto al pie que estaba de esta direccion aunque solo se llegaban a juntar los talones uno adelante y otro atrás. Noto como el chico realizaba la posicion muy bien, iba hasta ahora muy bien. ─Las estas realizando muy bien.

─Gracias, es por que tengo una gran maestra─Comento el chico rascandose la nuca sonrojado a lo cual la chica sonrió sonrojada.

* * *

_**Al dia siguiente. 02/09/2013. Instituto Raimon. Club de Ballet. 10:30 A.M**_

─Bien, muy bien, ¡Excelente!─Aquella voz de entusiasmo provenían de la maestra de ballet del club de ballet del Instituto Raimon, aquella mujer admiraba por completo cada paso que daban el joven peli-verde y la jovencita peli-rubia, cada pequeño paso agraciado demostrando el amor de la temática y razón del baile, parecían tal para cual dos cisnes enamorados con pasos delicados y vueltas rápidas y precisas, aquello era lo único que necesitaba para ver que aquel baile era el que le daría la victoria al Instituto Raimon. ─Paren, no necesito ver mas.

─Y, ¿Le gusta?─Pregunto al nerviosa la chica peli-rubia tomando inconscientemente la mano del chico mientras este se sonroja sin darse que las compañeras d esu "BBF" lo miraban soltando risas inaudibles.

─Que si me gusto señorita Izumi, ¡Me fascino¡─Y con aquella buena critica de parte de la maestra de ballet de la chica esta solo empezaba a dar pequeños brincos mientras abrazaba al chico y lo besaba en la mejilla siguiendo con su pequeño festejo infantil. El chico solo se sonrojo mas incorporándose al pequeño festejo infantil de la chica, de la cual, ahora la quería mas, mucho mas, hasta ya no sabría si contendría sus sentimientos tanto tiempo, ya iba a explotar.

─Gracias Mido-chan, ¡Muchas gracias! Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me allán dado en mi vida─Y con aquel agradecimiento el chico abrió los ojos par en par.

─¡¿HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y LO ANDAS PASANDO EN UN ENSAYO DE BALLET?!─Grito el chico eufórico a lo cual la chica solo rió y sonrió picaramente.

─Sabes, no es solo ballet, es una forma de vivir, no, ¡Mas que una forma de vivir¡ Es lo que te hace vivir─Comento la chica a lo cual el chico se sonrojo un poco. ─¿Y sabes en que me inspire en esta idea que hará ganar al instituto?─Empezó a decir la chica mientras se acercaba paso a paso hacia el chico.

─Eem, jeje, no se, dime─Pudo apenas decir el chico de lo sonrojado y nervioso que estaba.

─En una amiga mía a la cual le atrae mucho un chico, y ¿sabes? Esa amiga mía se llama Izumi, y el chico…Se llama Ryuuji─Y con aquella confesión se acerco mas al chico cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello de este y junto sus labios con los del chico este ya bastante sonrojado, se separaron y esta sonrojada solo sonrió siendo por lo bajo.

─…

─¿Mido-chan?...

─¡ELLA ME AMA!¡ME AMA!¡ME AMA!─Y esos gritos fueron escuchados hasta en el mas pequeño rincón del instituto raimon…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bien, ya se, ya se, fue el peor One-shot de cumpleaños de la vida;-; PERO ES QUE NO ME RECORDÉ DE TU CUMPLE Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ FUE ESTO! NO ME CULPES POR QUE MI CELULAR NO ME RECORDÓ QUE ERA TU CUMPLE CON LA TÍPICA CANCION CHINGONA PUE'(?) Y QUE ME ALLA RECORDADO POR QUE ME DIO GANAS DE JUGAR CANDY CRUS Y VI QUE ERA TU CUMPLE(?) Y QUE NO TENIA SALDO Y TUVE QUE ESPERAR A MI ABUELITO PARA QUE ME PRESTASE SU CEL PARA LLAMARTE Y QUE ALLA LLEGADO TARDE! Ò.Ó...AMAMEEE!(?) TwT

Dejando mis crisis de lado...Espero no te allá hecho vomitar y me perdones Imooto-san :3(?)

Chau!Chau!~ (Ven, también cambie mi saludo xD)


End file.
